None the Wiser
by pandora1017
Summary: All is not well between Adam and Jay. *slash*
1. Adam [1/2]

Title: "None the Wiser"  
Author: pandora1017  
Rating: R  
Content: Slash [Of course.]

Characters: [Sadly not mine...]  
Adam = Adam Copeland = Edge  
Jay = Jay Reso = Christian  
Chris = Chris Irvine = Chris Jericho  
Matt = Matt Hardy

Notes: The concert mentioned is in reference to a short in the latest WWE magazine [with Jericho on the cover... *swoons*] where Edge and Jericho both say they recently went to a Paul McCartney concert together and it was the best concert they'd ever been to. [They almost sounded surprised themselves, too.] Edge said they were headbanging to 'Live and Let Die'. *snickers* I don't know where the rest came from, but the concert tidbit just fit in well.

. 

I checked the clock again, anxiously, then flicked my eyes back to the road. Two thirty. Jay would be asleep, he always went to sleep early. He wouldn't be suspicious, he had no reason to suspect anything.

Then why was I so nervous?

Forget about it, Adam. He has no idea.

My nerves helped quicken the sobering up process and I turned up the radio. Finding a song I knew, I started drumming my hands on the steering wheel as I drove. Not to the beat, mind you. No, I was way to distracted to keep a rhythm. I was just trying to act calm and in control. Not that it mattered right now, the test would be when I got back to the hotel room. What if Jay was awake? What if he started asking questions? What if he smells Chris's cologne on me?

Shit, what if I smelled like Chris?

No, not noticeably, I decided, smelling my hair. However, I did roll down the windows - just in case.

How the hell did I get into this mess?

It was that concert, that damn concert.

He had an extra ticket and asked me to go. Big deal, right? Hell, I even told Jay I was going. It's not my fault he doesn't like the Paul McCartney. So I went with Chris. We had a great time, it was a great show. After the show... Ok. I admit it. There was alcohol involved. There always is with Chris, I reminded myself, as the fuzz was still clearing from my brain. So we were drunk. Not drunk, tipsy. All right, drunk. He was there... I was there... Jay _wasn't_ there... One thing led to another...

Not that I don't love Jay. I do love Jay. I think.

Well, I don't love Chris, that I know. He's just _really_ good in bed.

_Really_ good. Hence my going back.

Oh, I shouldn't have done it and I know it. I really, _really_ shouldn't have done it. Either time.

I sighed. Any of the times.

It would kill Jay if he knew. I didn't want to hurt him. I... love him. Don't I? You don't hurt the people you love. Do you?

Chris knows that I love Jay. Why does he keep pulling me to cheat on Jay? Why can't he just leave us alone? Why do I keep going back to Chris? I have no will power. I am a hedonist.

Jay isn't. Jay is sensitive, Jay cares about everything. Jay would never hurt me. And here I am, running to Chris week in and week out. It's not that Jay's not fantastic in bed, but why have one great lover when I could have two?

Christ, Adam, you are the devil.

Jay will find out. And it will tear him apart. He's too perfect for me to treat him like this. It has to stop. No more. I will not go back to Chris, I affirmed.

But if he calls... and if he begs... He's just so goddamned hard to resist. Shit, he can almost get me off by just talking to me on the phone.

That's wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

I pulled up to the hotel and used my roomkey to enter through the side door closest to mine and Jay's room. I took the stairs at a quick jog, surprised to hear footsteps in the stairwell. I looked up to see who was coming down towards me and was even more surprised to find that it was someone I knew - Matt.

I smiled tenatively, hoping it would pass as friendly banter. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Ah could ask y'th'same thing," he smiled back, continuing to pass me down the stairs. "'Night, Adam."

"'Night, Matt," I called after him and continued up the stairs quickly. My heart was pounding. If he had stayed around for an answer, I might have had a heart attack. I reached the fourth floor and found my door quickly. Taking a deep breath, I noticed through the peephole that the light was off. I smiled to myself. He was asleep. I'd be fine. All that concern was for nothing. I entered the black room, lit only by the orange mercury lights of the parking lot. I could see Jay's form, sleeping soundly on the bed. He looked like such a little kid, curled up with his pillow. I wouldn't have been surprised to see him sucking his thumb. I ducked into the bathroom, and checked my reflection. I looked a little tired, but not terribly bad. I brushed my teeth so I wouldn't breathe alcohol breath on Jay, stripped down to my boxers to sleep in, and left the bathroom.

He would never know. He was perfectly naive. I climbed into bed, listening to Jay groaning quietly as the shifting bed roused him from his sleep. Laying behind him, I took him into my arms to comfort him back into sleep. He wasn't sleeping, I found, as he took hold of my hand that I had just set on his stomach. Without a sound, he shifted so his back was spooned against my chest and rested his head on my bicep.

Perfectly naive, I repeated to myself as I kissed the top of his head.

My perfectly innocent Jay. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Jason [2/2]

How do I explain it? What the hell just happened?

I was weak. I was vulnerable. He was just supposed to be a shoulder to cry on. It's not my fault he took it a little further.

I sighed, and felt strong arms squeeze me, consolingly.

"Don't tell me y'still thinkin' 'bout him," Matt whispered, following it up with a soft kiss just below my ear.

"I can't help it," I answered softly, feeling Matt behind me but looking only ahead of me. "I've never cheated on someone before."

"Y'said that y'know he's cheatin' on you."

"I know," I sighed again. And I did know. Adam had changed. He was jumpy. He was distracted.

More obviously, he suddenly stopped minding the fact that I go to sleep earlier than he does. That had always been his pet peeve. He was a night owl, and I couldn't stay up much past midnight. He never tried to drag me to all night clubs or even gyms anymore.

I don't know who it was. I had a couple of ideas, sure, but no real answers.

But I knew it wasn't Matt.

After Adam had told me that he was "going to the gym" tonight, the suspicion finally hit me and I couldn't help but mope around the arena. Matt had found me and asked me what was wrong. When I wouldn't talk about it, he followed me here. Not that I made a strong effort to stop him, of course.

I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not a vengeful person. I don't think.

It didn't take me long to crack. I told Matt all my suspicions, I cried, and he consoled me. It wasn't a pity fuck, was it? I guess I'd find out if he came back...

Wait, I didn't mean that.

Despite my suspicions, I still loved Adam. I wanted to be with Adam. Not that that explained my current position - spooning with Matt. On mine and Adam's bed.

"Are y'gonna take him back?"

"I don't know."

"Well, Ah'll be here, whether Adam is or not."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. An open invitation. "Matt..."

"Ah understand you've been with Adam f' a while, but it seems like things are changin'."

I nodded.

"Y'don't deserve t'be treated like that, Jay."

I nodded again.

"You're obviously mad at him, or else y'wouldn't have brought me here."

I turned and he let me go, accordingly. I sat up, halfway leaning on the headboard. "No, wait, I didn't..."

Matt watched me lazily, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand.

"I didn't..." I repeated, quieter, and trailed off again. He was smirking slightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I hadn't meant to use him as revenge against Adam.

"S'ok," Matt said, half smiling. "Ah didn't mind. Like Ah said, Ah'll be here, Adam or no Adam."

I blinked. "Matt... I..."

He just smiled. "Adam'll be back soon, won't he? Ah'd better leave."

With that, he slid out of bed and started picking up his clothes. I watched him, still unsure how to respond for a moment. Finally, I jumped up and slid into my boxers as he was about to open the door. "Wait!"

Matt hesitated and turned to me, a brow raised. I sighed, then smiled at him softly. "Thank you."

Matt grinned and kissed me once more. "You're welcome. Jus' remember my number."

And then he was gone. There was a smile on my lips, though, a pleasant memory. I shut off the lights behind me and went right back to my bed. I grabbed my pillow and rested my head on it, hoping to cushion the tumultuous thoughts.

I realized that I was actually proud of cheating on Adam. He'd been doing it to me, it was my turn. And Matt was so wonderful, loving, and sensitive. Adam would never suspect me, since he was always running off with whoever his little cupcake was. My eyelids were starting to fall in minutes, then I heard the door click. Ah, the lost lover. He had no idea what I'd done tonight, and probably didn't care. I heard a light click on and water running in the bathroom. I'd feign sleep, I decided, and let him react. After a moment, Adam shut off the bathroom light and crawled into bed.

Funny, he was taking the spot Matt had just vacated. I wondered briefly if it was still warm.

He had no shame. As he wrapped his arms around me, I sleepily nuzzled my forehead against his arm and took his hand before closing my eyes again to go back to sleep. He had no idea. 


End file.
